Linear illumination devices (i.e., those having one dimension much larger than another perpendicular dimension or having an aspect ratio>>1), e.g., “work lights” are widely utilized for a variety of lighting applications. These lights may incorporate incandescent lights, fluorescent tube lights, or even light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Due to the ubiquitous nature of their use, linear illumination devices typically serve as portable lights, which can be manually attached and removed from various workspaces.
Conventional linear illumination devices have simple mechanical mounts that are easily attached and detached to an area including the desired workspace and allow emitted light to be broadly cast thereover. The mount, for example, depicted in FIG. 1A may be a simple hook 110 integrated with an illumination device 112 (e.g., LED light) to allow the light to be hung over various desired workspaces. The simple hook 110, however, does not enable precise positioning of the light source 112 or aiming of the emitted light toward a specific target area. Additionally, since the hook 110 is permanently mounted to the illumination device 112, the useful lifetime of the hook 110 is determined by the relatively shorter lifetime of the light source. Furthermore, the ends 114, 116 of the illumination device 112 are usually opaque due to engagement with the hook; this results in no illumination being provided by either end of the device 112. Finally, in certain environments, there may be no suitable support provided at the workspace for hanging the hook 110.
Referring to FIG. 1B, another strategy for mounting the illumination devices 112 utilizes a pair of magnetic base members 120 for supporting the light source 122 on a surface 122 that is magnetized. Two arcuate arms 124 extending from the base members 120 are pivoted relative to the base members 120 in order to position the light source 122 at a desired location in a work area. Such arcuate arms 124, however, are bulky and significantly increase the required installation space, thereby limiting the application thereof.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved mounting system that is compact, easily attached and detached from a work site and detachable from the light source, and capable of accommodating a variety of surfaces and positions. In addition, it is desirable for the mounting system to be rotatable in order to enable precise aiming of the emitted light, and to be capable of securely and adjustably accommodating a variety of light sources.